Eagle transport systeem
Het ' Eagle transport systeem' is een beloning van de Eagles' Peak quest. Het wordt gebruikt om te helpen bij het trainen van de Hunter skill. Een speler kan hiermee snel reizen tussen belangrijke jachtgebieden: *Piscatoris Hunter gebied *Trollweiss Hunter gebied *Feldip Jungle *Uzer Hunter gebied *Jade vine maze, ten oosten van Shilo Village Deze eagles (adelaren) zijn handig bij het trainen van de Hunter skill omdat de speler makkelijk van het ene jachtgebied naar het andere kan reizen. Een rope is nodig om met een Eagle te vliegen. Om bij de eagles te komen, gaat men in de grot bijEagle's peak en loopt men naar de deur waar men in de Eagle's peak quest metalen veren in plaatste. Men gaat vanaf hier naar het oosten tot men bij 4 grote Eagles uitkomt. Men kan de rope als lasso gebruiken om gebruik te maken van het Eagle transport systeem. center|frame|Vliegen met een Eagle. Een speler heeft bij Eagle's Peak keuze uit 4 eagles; de Polar eagle, de Jungle eagle, de Desert eagle, en de Karamjan Jungle eagle (na het voltooien van de Back to my Roots quest). Polar eagle left|frame|Polar eagle locatie op de kaart. Polar eagles worden gebruikt om te reizen naar het Trollweiss jachtgebied, maar ook vaak om de dichtbij gelegen dwarven stad Keldagrim te bereiken. Om bij de Polar eagle te komen in het jachtgebied gaat men naar het noorden tot men bij een punt komt waar men omhoog kan klimmen naar een hogere gletsjer. Na de klim moet men nog steeds doorlopen naar het noorden en noord-oosten, tot men bij een gladde ijzige helling aankomt. Om op de helling te klimmen is level 35 Agility nodig. De Eagle bevindt zich in de grot. Jungle eagle left|frame|Jungle eagle locatie op de kaart. Jungle eagles worden gebruikt om te reizen naar het Feldip Jungle jachtgebied. Om bij de Jungle eagle te komen in het jachtgebied gaat men naar het noord westen ten opzichte van de hunting expert, die zich bij het image:Guide_icon.png teken op de kaart bevindt. Wanneer men de grot in wil gaan, moet een speler één van de volgende voorwerpen mee brengen: *Garden cane (uit Fenkenstrain's Castle) *Thatching spar (uit Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup) *Teasing stick(voorwerp uit de Hunter skill) Bericht: You lay the cane against the cliff and twist some of the vines around it. Door één van de voorwerpen op de vine te gebruiken, groeit de vine, met als gevolg dat de speler in staat is hiermee naar beneden, de grot in, te klimmen. Waarschuwing: Het neemt een behoorlijke tijd in, voordat hij volgroeit is (tot één uur), hierom is het aangeraden jezelf bezig te houden in het gebied, terwijl men wacht. Bericht: The vine isn't tall enough or strong enough to climb up yet. Bericht: Those vines should be worth checking on now. Desert eagle left|frame|Desert eagle locatie op de kaart. Desert eagles worden gebruikt om te reizen naar het Uzer jachtgebied. Om bij de Jungle eagle te komen in het jachtgebied gaat men naar het noorden tot bij een image:Miningicon.PNG teken. Net ten westen van deze ores is de ingang van de grot van de Desert eagle. Ga naar binnen en duw tegen de Boulder (rots) (Strength level 45 vereist). Hier vindt men de Desert eagle. 'Waarschuwing: Het is belangrijk dat men de grot eerst bezoekt via het Uzer jachtgebied. Men kan de rots namelijk maar in één richting duwen en zal niet instaat zijn de grot te verlaten vanaf de andere kant, totdat de rots weg is. Boulder examine: ''Now, who put that here? It's too suspicious and round to be natural. Bij het duwen van de boulder vanaf binnen: Pushing the boulder from this side will just make it harder to get out. Bij het duwen van de boulder vanaf buiten: The boulder is stuck in the corner now; it's going to be very hard to move. Karamja Jungle eagle Karamjan Jungle eagles kunnen worden gebruikt na de Back to my Roots quest. Ze worden gebruikt voor een reis naar het midden van de Jade vine maze net ten oosten van Shilo Village. Category:Transport Category:Hunter